


Vow

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Carrying, Comfortween 2020, Day 6, Fainting, Feelings, Gen, ManDadlorian, Minor Violence, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: When the child collapses, Din ensures it is into his arms.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Comfortween 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. I Feel Faint…  
> For the prompt _caring for someone who has lost consciousness._
> 
> (Update: edited an important line, sorry! My dyslexia bit me ToT)

When the child collapses, Din ensures it is into his arms.

To do so, he punches his current opponent quickly in the nose, elbows another in the throat, aiming a hard kick to someone else’s knee as he does, and then forces his way across the crowded room, near diving towards the end, coming up neatly just in time to catch the child as he falls.

His heart beats in Din’s throat. It’s far from the first time the kid has passed out from use of his powers and he doubts it will be the last. Still, this knowledge doesn’t help in any way to lessen the concern that besets him as he scans that unconscious little face, chest hurting at the lines of stress and exertion still visible on that tiny brow.

“I’ve got you,” He does. This is not something he will permit to change.

Overcoming their rallying assailants is more difficult with the child tucked close against his chest, held there with one hand, but Din isn’t about to risk setting him down. He takes advantage of the opportunities that present themselves, whether fair or underhanded, and then tugs his cloak free from around his neck once the fight is concluded.

There will be another, of course. There’s always another.

Winding the cloak into a sling of sorts is the work of moments; he sees the child carefully placed in the middle and fastens it so the little one is cradled against his chest.

His hands may both be free now, but he curls one back around that small head through the fabric all the same.

As Din grasps his rifle in his other hand and ducks warily outside, ready for another attack, the sound of the child’s soft breathing acts as a counterpoint to his own.


End file.
